


Window

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Slight creeperish ways, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to watch his neighbor. I mean, really likes to watch his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really wanted to write a fic with Frank wearing short shorts.

There he is again! My neighbour. Frank fucking Iero. He’s always flaunting his body to me. Well, he doesn’t know it’s flaunting since I was watching him through my kitchen window, but to me, it was flaunting.

Whereas my body was pale and still a little chubby from my teenage years, his was lean, toned and tanned, not to mention tattooed.

At this moment, he was out in his back yard, mowing the lawn. His white v-neck, that he was totally wearing when I first looked out the window, was tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. I could just barely make out the guns tattooed on the small of his back.

Oh fuck, those guns. Just thinking about them gets me hard. I just want to pin him to my bed and trace them with my tongue and teeth. Then I’d move to those birds on his hips. Jesus, this guy doesn’t even know what he does to me. 

He probably barely remembers my name. I mean, we’ve only spoken a handful of times, but it was just polite greetings when getting the mail.

I looked out the window again, seeing Frank wiping his face and neck with his shirt. After emptying the mower’s grass bag, he pushed it into the shed and headed back inside his house. He shot a smile to me when he stepped up on the porch and I felt my face heat up. I quickly turned from the window and rushed away, holding my face.

“He smiled at me,” I said to myself. “Oh god, I think my heart’s gonna burst.” I grinned so wide my face started hurting. 

I turned back around when my face finally cooled down and glanced out the window. No sign of Frank. Sighing, I poured myself a cup of coffee and went to my studio to paint for a few hours. It was still pretty early in the morning and I was feeling creative.

~

“Ooh,” I yawned, stretching my arms over my head and cocking my head to both sides. Groaning, I rubbed my neck and stood from the easel, getting a full view of the painting I was working on.

It was turning out decent, but still needed a lot of work. Grabbing my coffee mug, which was now filled with cigarette butts, I headed to the kitchen. I glanced out the window as I turned to the trash can, but I stopped mid step and stared out into Frank’s backyard. My jaw dropped, along with my favourite mug, and my eyes grew wide. I didn’t even hear my mug hitting the ground and shatter.

Because there. Outside. In Frank’s backyard was Frank himself wearing the shortest pair of shorts I had ever seen. And only shorts. He was laying on his back, in a lounge chair, a pair of large white sunglasses hiding his eyes and these tiny olive green shorts just barely hiding his junk. All his tattoos were on display like a fucking museum and… oh fuck. He had leg tattoos too! I could even see one halfway up his left thigh.

I didn’t even notice I was gripping the counter until I finally tore my gaze from the sight and saw my white knuckles. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” I rip my hands away from the Formica and turn away from the window but I can still see Frank in my head. Clear and in Technicolor. I palm my dick once through my pajama pants, just to try and relieve a little tension, and look over my shoulder. 

Frank had turned over, giving me the perfect view of his back tattoos and the ones on his calves.

At that moment, palming my cock just wasn’t enough. My hand found its way into my pants and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning too loud. Frank may have been a good twenty feet from my kitchen window, but it was open a few inches and I wasn’t gonna let _him_ know I was jacking off to the sight.

I shifted my body to the side and moved so I would (hopefully) be out his line of sight. My hand shifted up my dick, thumb sliding over the slit, and I hissed, letting out a soft moan. I let my gaze wander over Frank’s tanned body, focusing on the small of his back where those beloved guns were inked in. My hand was moving faster on its own accord, smearing pre-cum down the shaft and squeezing the base before thumbing over the crown again. I had to bite my fist when I let out a loud moan, eyes still focused on Frank.

I could feel the subtle clenching in my stomach getting stronger by the second but I forced my eyes to remain open and fixated on the younger man. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

Frank started shifting his weight, lifting himself up on his hands, shoulders raising and scrunching together. “Oh fuck,” I groaned, watching his muscles flex. He turned his head, smirking over his shoulder, staring straight into my wide eyes, and I lost it.

My orgasm hit me like a brick wall. I gripped my dick tightly, waiting out the pulses. Cum smeared the inside of my pants, sliding over my hand and down my thighs, but my eyes never moved from Frank’s. I was still catching my breath when I saw him holding something black in his hands, bringing it up to his ear.

I jumped when my home phone rang, breaking our eye contact. I reached over with my free hand and yanked it off the receiver on the counter.

“H-hello?”

_“Hi, Gerard.”_ I heard Frank’s angelic, and slightly nasally, voice come through the receiver.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest, _Alien_ style. “H-hey Frank. Um… W-what’s up?” I stuttered out.

_“Oh nothing. Just wondering how good that orgasm was,”_ he giggled and my heart stopped.

“W-what do y-yo-“ I started.

_“I can give you better, if you want,”_ he said. _”I’m great with my tongue.”_

“Oh god,” I moaned, clenching my eyes shut and feeling myself getting hard again. My hand, still gripping my dick, started stroking me again.

_”So, is that a yes?”_ his voice echoed slightly, a small giggle at the end of his question.

I squeezed my cock and groaned, “Oh, god yes.” I yelped, my eyes snapping open, when I heard a knock on my back door. Through the frosted glass, I saw a tanned figure before the door swung open.

Frank stood in the doorway for a second before sliding inside and shutting it behind him. He was still in those ridiculously short shorts with his phone clutched to his ear and a smirk on his face. I could feel my own face heat up as I dropped the phone.

“F-Frank?!” I gasped out, stilling my hand.

“Hey Gerard,” he purred, setting his phone on the counter and walking over. “So, I’m here about giving an amazing blowjob.”

I gulped and nodded slowly. Frank stopped a few inches from my face, his breath ghosting over my lips and making me weak in the knees.

He leaned forward, hands pulling my own hand out of my pants, and licked my lips. I let out a shuddered breath, trying to keep myself under control. I felt my pants being tugged at, then the warm summer air hitting my bare hips and thighs. My eyes went wider than I thought possible when he knelt down in front of me, rubbing my hips.

Just seeing him on his knees was better than I had dreamt. He grasped my dick in one hand and stroked me gently, grazing his teeth against my hips, and I groaned. The second he took my now aching cock into his mouth was pure ecstasy. Frank knew exactly what to do with his tongue, teasing the slit and using more pressure near the base. I carded my fingers through his hair, tugging on the black of his two toned Mohawk gently. 

Frank moaned and moved his hand from my dick back to my hip, squeezing the flesh there. I watched as he took more and more of my cock into his mouth. I groaned and couldn’t stop my hips from bucking forward into the warmth. Frank seemed to gag slightly and I bit my lip, pulling my hips back. My ass hit the counter and Frank’s mouth slid off my dick.

“I’m sorry, Frank,” I tried to apologise to him but he only grinned.

“You’re bigger than I thought,” he smiled, licking me from base to tip. “Give me a sec to catch my breath, kay?”

I nodded, gripping the counter with my left hand, and moaned when he licked my dick again before plunging almost all the way down the shaft. “Oh-oh FUCK!” I yelped, gripping his hair tighter to keep from thrusting.

Frank started pulling my hips to him whenever he deepthroated me. I looked down at him, seeing the lust in his eyes. He pulled one hand away from my hip, pointing at his mouth and nodded as best he could, before gripping my hip again. I nodded back and slowly thrusted my hips towards him. He moaned around my shaft, sending vibrations all the way to my balls and I picked up my speed.

He reached one hand down and massaged my balls, his middle finger sliding back and teasing my ass. I tugged his hair tighter and leaned my head back, moaning with my mouth open wide. I didn’t care who heard me this time. Frank started moaning more frequently, tightening his lips around my dick and tonguing the slit more often.

I could feel my orgasm closing in again, stronger than ever. My fingers gripped the counter and Frank’s hair tightly as my hips started to stutter. I came heavily in Frank’s mouth, petting his hair as I tried to even out my breathing. I heard, and felt, Frank’s broken moan against my hip. His breath was hot on my skin.

My legs quickly gave out and I slid down the cabinet, Frank between my legs. My ass hit the cold tile and I hissed softly. It was then I noticed Frank had his shorts shoved down his thighs and his jizz covered dick in his hand.

“So,” he panted, pulling his shorts back up, “was it better than just watching me from the window?”

I felt my face heat up and he giggled, leaning in and kissing me. “Much better,” I finally said. I shifted slightly, pulling my pants up and Frank turned around, pressing his sweaty back to my clothed chest.

“Can I give you all your orgasms from now on?” he asked, leaning his head back to peer up at me.

“Only if I can do the same for you,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Frank started giggling, “I don’t know. Are you _that_ good with your mouth?”

“I’m better with my dick.”


End file.
